1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium having a high rigidity such as a CD and a DVD.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium on the basis of an input signal. A type of image recording of such an image recording apparatus includes an ink-jet recording type and an electronic photography type, for example.
As a recording medium on which an image is recorded by the above-described image recording apparatus, a recording medium having a high rigidity such as a CD and a DVD has been proposed in addition to a recording medium having a low rigidity such as a recording sheet. In general, when the image is recorded on the recording medium having the high rigidity, the recording medium is set on a tray specifically for such a recording medium. In this case, the image recording apparatus is often configured such that the tray is inserted, while being supported on a tray guide, from an insertion opening formed in the apparatus and conveyed in the apparatus.
There is a recording apparatus including a tray guide for supporting a tray on which an optical disc as a recording medium having a high rigidity can be set or placed, wherein a state of the tray guide is changeable between (a) an accommodated state in which the tray guide stands upright when an image is recorded on a recording medium having a low rigidity and (b) an open state in which the tray guide is pivoted toward a front side of the apparatus to support the tray horizontally when the image is recorded on the optical disc.